Many arrangements have been proposed for holding toothpaste tubes and other containers, particularly in a vertical position and more particularly in a capless condition. As far as the Applicant is aware none of the prior art arrangements has been a commercial success and it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective holder which holds the container in an easily accessible location and which also seals the opening.